


Red Trail Of Coffee

by Iantheforlornwriter



Category: Big Four, Brave (2012), ROTBTD - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), jarida - Fandom, robtd
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Army, Baking, Café, Drinking Games, F/M, Failing at baking, Long, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantheforlornwriter/pseuds/Iantheforlornwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida is a lonely waitress who only had two friends, Rapunzel and Eugene. When a mysterious young man walks into the cafe she works at, and tries to hit on her, Merida's life is turned upside down. She doesn't even know what to think of him. Nudges of insinuation from her friend, Rapunzel might just say otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Trail Of Coffee

It's been three months since Merida had left the safe, and homey, humble abode of her parents residence. It wasn't that she disliked her parents, and in all honesty, she adored them. She adored how there was nothing, and she really meant **nothing** that could ever tear them apart. Not in a thousand years. She wished, then, as she cleaned up the plates on another table in the cafe she worked in, on another boring, and entirely uneventful day, that she had what her parents had. She wished, so heartily, that she had someone to share her life with, as her parents had each other. Her life was an empty canvas, just waiting to be painted and decorated with all sorts of tiny little happiness. She just wanted, no, **needed** someone to paint it with.

So it wasn't surprising at all, that she felt homesick. Alone. Sad, although not depressed. There was a difference. She was sure. She was **more** than sure.

However, it wasn't all for nought. With this new, **exciting** (and it couldn't be emphasized how sarcastic she was when she thought that), job, she had met Rapunzel. Who in turn, introduced her to Eugene, who she was still bewildered as to how they were even together. She had her own little circle of friends now, and it couldn't be all that bad, could it? Oh, it could. If boredom wouldn't prove to be the death of her, she didn't know what would. Oh, right, insanity. 

“Earth to Merida.” Merida looked up from where she was irritatingly tapping her pencil on the side of the plastic tray that lay in front of her. She was waiting for the next order, and she supposed, she had zoned out. Like always. Rapunzel had snapped her fingers to arouse her attention.

“Yes, sorry.” She apologized as she took the mocha frapucino that was in front of her, and wrote down the table number on the slip of paper that hung on its side.

“Everything alright?” Rapunzel had asked, concerned. It wasn't a rare occurrence however to see Merida like this. She always daydreamed. 

“Fine, just thinking.” She said as she picked up the tray and looked at her friend. 

“Thinking about what?” Rapunzel, who also had a boring day, was more than curious. Anything was more interesting than their job, truth be told. 

“Nothing. My parents, I guess.” She tried to avoid her gaze and she walked to table number fifteen. Placing the dish on the table, she announced what she was serving like she was trained to. “One, mocha frap. That'd be four-ninety-nine, sir.” She smiled as she wrote down the price on a piece of paper.

“Thanks.” The man she served said as he pulled out a ten dollar note out from his pocket. “Keep the change.” He smiled at her.

“Thanks. Well, enjoy your drink.” She smiled as she walked back to Rapunzel who was, for some reason, sniggering. She didn't understand that girl sometimes.

“Who's that?” She asked, grinning. 

Merida rolled her eyes, knowing very well what her friend insinuated. “I don't know who he is, Rapunzel.” She sighed, as she took another glass of coffee from the counter and placed it on a tray.

“Well, he seems to like you very much.” Rapunzel smiled slyly, as she jerked her head inconspicuously toward the brown haired man, who was now enjoying his drink.

“He just told me to keep the change, nothing else. Not everything is a sexual innuendo, Punzel.” Merida called her ya her nickname. One syllable less, was more than enough for her.

“Oh, c'mon. When do the customers ever ask you to keep their change?” She said, half laughing. 

“Nice ones?” Merida scowled, as she picked up the tray from the counter. She wasn't going to have this conversation right now. She had customers to serve and if she kept daydreaming like this, she'd never get her head it if the clouds that were always gathered above.

“Yeah, ’nice’ ones. He's definitely trying to get in your pants.” She folded her arms against her chest. She didn't know how Merida was so oblivious at times. Sighing, she shook her head.

“No, he's not. Drop it.” Merida hurriedly walked away. 

\-----

Jack wasn't going to lie, when he first started, he wasn't really sure if he'd win or not. However, after several rounds, he was sure going to. Nicholas Saint North had it coming, Jack was sure of that.

“Jack wins again. C'mon, North, give it up.” Hiccup had said joyously as he patted North on the shoulder.

“Are you kidding me?” North replied him in a thick Russian accent. “I'm not giving up to **him**. Another round!” The shot glasses were refilled and with one quick movement, he dumped the potent alcohol down his throat. “Child's play!” He yelled as he slammed the glass down onto the table.

After another round, North was passed out on the ground. Jack had emerged victorious, ten dollars richer. “Told you I'd win.” He smiled as he pocketed his newfound riches.

Most of their downtime was spent in this base, although, they had free reigns to go around the city, and enjoy their shore leave. Jack had heard endlessly about some sort of cafe that was supposedly, the best in town from Hiccup. 

“Going to the cafe?” Hiccup had then asked, for the hundredth time now. 

“Yes, Hiccup, I will. Don't keep on pestering me about it.” Jack had said as he grabbed his sling bag from the floor, that was placed underneath the table when North had challenged him to a drinking game.

“Want me to go with you? Their Mocha Frapucino is to die for. Bunnymund can come with us, he's dying to try it too.” Hiccup ranted on as Bunnymund walked by, who rolled his eyes behind his back. 

“I'm not. He kept on bugging me about it, I just said yes to shut him up.” Bunnymund confessed as he joined in on their conversation.

“Hey! It's good!” Hiccup pouted.

“Right, well, I'm going now. If Astrid wants to follow, I'll bring you.” Jack smiles as he pointed to the blonde who was trying to pull North up from the ground but gave up after several tries. 

“Oh, uh. If you invite her then, of course.” It wasn't a secret that Hiccup fancied their lieutenant. The army wasn't really a place to fraternize with the company, but, there was always one or two relationships.

“You invite her.” He said as he left, not waiting for an answer. 

“Wait- no, I-” He stuttered. He wasn't going to ask her out. No way, not in a million years. He'd get shot down, both literally and figuratively. He didn't need a rifle pointed at his face before they went off again.

“See you then!” Jack waved from the base’s gates, as he left. He supposed trying out a cafe wouldn't be so bad. If it really was that good, then, why not?

After an hour, Jack had given up. The directions that Hiccup had left him with was horrible. Too many arrows were drawn on that tiny piece of paper, making it entirely incoherent. How would he ever be able to find it this way? Jack ran a hand through his hair, exasperatedly sighing as he did. 

Only later, did he find it. It was a grand sort of place, with a banner hung in front that read, ’Best Coffee In Town’ with a photocopied certificate to prove it. Hiccup could've pointed out that it had all this. It would've made it easier to find, that's for sure.

Entering, Jack was delighted to be greeted with a variety of smells. Freshly baked pastry and heavenly brewed coffee met his nose, and as he sat down, remembered that Hiccup recommended a Mocha Frapucino, and so ordered exactly that. A cute redhead had served him, and as he just won a bet with Nicholas, decided to just let her keep the change. He would just rub it in later, that he spent it all on coffee. He smiled at the thought. 

He didn't even ask her name. He'll just order something else. He'd strike up conversation with her when ahe came over again. 

He put up his hand to signal over a waiter. 

\-----

“He's looking at you! He is!” Rapunzel had delightedly pointed out to Merida as she jumped up and down in one spot.

“Quiet.” Merida said as though she was scolding her own child. “And no he's not,” she continued. “Look, he's clearly wanting to order something else.” 

“And you can be the one who take his order.” She said, happily.

Merida was getting tired of Rapunzel’s antics of trying to set her up with anyone she laid eyes on. “No, I'm not going to.” She declared defiantly, avoiding Jack’s gaze.

“Just go!” Rapunzel shoved her towards him. 

“Hey!” She shouted back but stopped before she could string together profanities. He was looking at her now.

“Hi?” Jack greeted back, confused.

“Uh. Hey. Yes?” She said as she reluctantly took out her ordering pad.

“So, uh. What's your name?” He asked. He wasn't sure if she'd answer.

“Excuse me?” She asked, an eyebrow now raised.

“I'd like to know the name of the waitress who's serving me.” Jack recollected himself cooly.

“Merida. Name’s Merida.” She introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you, Merida.” His blue eyes pierced hers. She was feeling a cold sweat forming on her forehead.

“Right, so, what did you want to order?”

“Well, what do you recommend?” Jack asked, pushing the menu toward her.

“Well, we’re quite famous for our deserts. Frosted pie.” She pointed at the picture.

“Then I'll have that. Join me?” He asked. He was also, starting to enjoy this. Perhaps, egging people on should've been his specialty. 

“Not a chance. Nice try, but, I'm not going to fall for that.” She said contemptuously, as she walked away. 

“Oh, c'mon. Give a guy a chance.” He called out to her.

“Not in a million years. Try again tomorrow.” Merida said. 

She supposed she should've worded her sentence probably. Because when she clocked in the following day, and at about one in the afternoon, Jack was back. This time, with two other people she didn't recognize.

\----

“You sure she'd even consider talking to you now, when you hit on her like that?” Hiccup asked as they walked into the cafe together.

“Definitely. You guys, are the distraction. So be distracting.” Jack ordered like he did on the field.

“This is stupid.” Bunnymund said as they sat down by the counter.

“Shut it. It'll work. Trust me.” 

“How many times did he say that before? And we still got blown up?” Hiccup looked at Bunnymund who was scrutinizing every last inch of the menu.

“Many.” He replied without averting his gaze.

“Just, trust me.” 

\-----

“He's back.” Rapunzel informed Merida in a sing song voice. She was obviously enjoying this tenfold than her friend did.

“Oh, for god’s sake. Can't he take a hint?” Merida covered her eyes as she tried to move away from the counter.

“Don't be like that. Look, he brought friends this time. See?” She turned her red headed friend around, where she spotted two other men, she hadn't seen with him before.

“That doesn't make it better, Punzel.” Merida sighed.

“Just go take their order.” Rapunzel said as she started to push her towards them.

“Are we the only waitresses in this dammed cafe?” Merida hissed.

“Eugene took the day off. Just go.” She cooed as she pushed her again, this time, successfully toward the counter.

“Hi. Again.” Merida started to greet. “How may I take your order?” She said with greeted teeth.

\-----

Jack smiled as Merida collapsed against the counter. For all it's worth, he thanked the person who kept pushing her towards him in his mind. 

“Hi. Right, so, we’ll have two Frost Pies, three Mocha Fraps, oh, and you?” Jack added cooly.

Merida sighed. “Seriously? Where did you get your pickup lines from, a five year old? I'll get you your food and drinks soon, just, stop it.” She put up a finger before Jack could protest. “Stop. It.” She reiterated. She left before he could say anything.

“I told you it wouldn't work.” Hiccup sighed as he handed Bunnymund ten dollars.

“You guys bet on me?” Jack asked, disbelievingly. 

“Yeah, it was a sure win. You're a natural douche.” Bunnymund smiled as he pocketed his money.

“Thanks for betting that I'd get her then.” Jack directed to Hiccup.

“What? Oh, no, I bet that you'd lose too. We just, bet on how fast you'd fall flat on your face. Bunnymund said, ’right when we ordered.’ I said, right when we left. I guess he was right.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“You guys are assholes.” Jack sighed.

Rapunzel returned with their order instead. Merida obviously having enough.

“Where'd she go?” Jack had asked, cautiously as Rapunzel unloaded the tray.

“She gave up, and is refusing to go near you.” She smiled.

“Right.” Jack sighed again.

As she was about to leave, Rapunzel knocked down a book that was dangerously placed near the edge of the table.

“Oh god, I'm sorry.” She apologized as she picked up the book from the floor. It had flipped open, revealing sketches and drawings of dragons. “Wow,” she had started to say as she wanted to return the book to the table. “These are good.”

“Thanks. I draw when I’m free.” Hiccup said as he took the book from her after she finished looking.

“Well, these are great. Mind if I show Merida?” She asked. 

“Sure.” Hiccup was quite glad someone else was interested in his drawings.

“And when you do, perhaps tell her it’s by me?” Jack interrupted. Hiccup elbowed him in his sides. 

“I guess that means no.” Rapunzel said as she left.

“What?” Jack had said when Rapunzel left them. “It could help.”

\----

Merida was exhaustedly trying to wipe up the stains from the sofa spilled by a very excitable five year old, when Rapunzel walked up to her.

“Look at this! The guy he's with, draws so well.” Rapunzel said as she shoved the book at her.

“I'm not interested, Punzel.” Merida shooed her away with her hand. She didn't need this right now. 

“You're such a party pooper, you know that?” Rapunzel said huffily as she went back to the counter. There was one thing for sure, his drawings were incredible. She was going to flaunt it everywhere if she'd let him.  
\-----

It was dark out now, and the moon was round and full, hanging from the night sky. The stars were bright, like tiny little dots on a giant canvas. It was beautiful, and Jack hadn't wanted to return to the base yet. Besides, if this was an excuse to hang around outside the cafe and walk Merida back to wherever she stayed, then by all means. He'll wait.

When Merida walked out the cafe doors, she let out a sigh and kept walking, ignoring the fact that Jack was there. Waiting.

“I told you, I'm not interested.” She said before Jack could even think about talking to her.

“Look, just, give me a chance.” He pleaded as they walked together.

“No.” With the way she sounded, Jack was certain that she said that with a sort of resolved resonance in her voice. He didn't like it.

“Let's just talk then. Get to know each other.” He said as they crossed the bridge, where a bright red car waited for its owner. Who, at that very moment, was trying to fend off a pretty desperate man.

“Fine.” She finally agreed as she reached car. “If that's what it takes for you to shut the hell up, then fine. I will.” 

“Great! That's for certain right? Tomorrow?” He asked to make sure.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now, leave.” Jack didn't argue. At least, he'd have chance. 

\-----

“He, did **what?**” Rapunzel asked happily as she lay cuddled against Eugene, who had his arm around her. They were back at their apartment, and Rapunzel was more than intrigued. She found it exciting.

“Got yourself a stalker, don't you?” Eugene said as he brushed Rapunzel’s hair aside. Her hair was tickling his nose, and he didn't want to sneeze on her.

“I don't know. I just- he seems, nice I guess?” Merida said, exasperatedly sighing as she did. Her red curly hair was messy, after ruffling it up with her hand, due to stress no less, that wasn't really a surprise.

“In a douchey, kind-of-way?” Eugene asked, amused. 

“Yes, exactly! In a douchey sort-of-way.” 

“It seems like you like him.” Rapunzel said, in a sing song voice. She nudged Eugene in his stomach, getting a grunt from him. “How do you think I got with him?” 

“Thanks. Very applauding.” He replied her sarcastically.

“It's true. I wouldn't hang out with you if you didn't annoy me all the time. Just to shut you up, I went out with you. Now, look.” She said as she raised her hand to show off the diamond ring that decorated her ring finger. “Were married.”

“So, you're saying I annoyed you into marriage?” He replied with a fake expression if hurt on his face.

“Exactly.” 

“Guys, we’re here for me, remember?” Merida reminded them, waving her hand in the air.

“Right, sorry.” Eugene apologized as he looked back down to his tablet. 

“So, how much do you know about him?” Rapunzel asked.

“Nothing. Nothing at all, that's he problem.” She was getting frustrated with herself. Why couldn't she just decide? Did she like him or not? It was the hardest decision in her life, besides the whole moving out of her family's house situation. Jack, or no Jack? Why did she even like him? She felt disgusted and in love at the same time.

“So, what you're saying is, you don't know Jack?” Eugene started to snigger and laugh, wiping a tear from his eye. “Oh, I crack myself up.” He said, in between his gasps for air.

“Very funny, Eugene.” Rapunzel said, disapprovingly. 

“Oh, c'mon. It was a good joke.” He protested fruitlessly.

“Guys, I'm still here.” Merida said as she drew an imaginary circle around her face in the air.

“I made you a graph.” Eugene said as he lifted up his tablet screen, so she could get a better look at it. “This, is how much you know Jack.” He pointed at the graph bar that was at the number five. “**This**,” He said as he pointed to the other graph bar. “Is how much you **don't** know Jack.” That grPh bar was at the number twenty. 

“So, I just need to know more about him. Easy as that.” Merida said triumphantly. “Alright. Meeting adjourned.” She said, as she clapped her hands together.

\-----

Jack didn't need to sneak back into the base after talking to Merida. Whenever they had shore leave, he army personnel were more than happy to ensure they enjoyed themselves before they had to redeploy. So, when he reached the base at eleven thirty at night, only half an hour before it stroked midnight, the guards let him in without a question asked. He wanted to talk to Hiccp, or Bunnymund. Anyone, really. He liked Merida a lot, he didn't know why. There was some it about her, about the way she played hard to get. It was refreshing, different. 

“Hey, wake up.” Jack quietly said in no surreptitious manner, as he shook Hiccup’s arm.

“What?” Hiccup sprang up, rubbing his eyes. “Jack? God, you scared me. What?” He asked again.

“I talked to her.” He said, grinning from side to side.

“Who, Merida?” Hiccup asked, still groggy, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He stifled a yawn as Jack approached him, closer.

“Yes. We’re going to talk, tomorrow. I hope.” He was still smiling, he didn't know why. But he was. He couldn't stop.

“Okay, now, Jack?” Hiccup asked gently.

“Yeah?” He was still smiling.

“Let me go to **sleep**.” He didn't talk to him for the rest of the night.

Jack lay awake that night, anxiously awaiting morning. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but, if it brought her. He'd take it with stride. 

\------

Merida was tapping away at the counter, her pencil dangling in between her index and middle finger. Her cheek rested on the palm of her hand, she waited as she stared at the glassed doors that welcomed their customers to their cafe. She was, for some reason, waiting for Jack to arrive. She didn't know why she was, he was annoying, quite of a jerk, and more than impertinent. She sighed heavily as she watched Rapunzel and Eugene making small talk by the coffee machine. He said, something, which she was sure was funny, resulting in Rapunzel laugh inner head off.

She wanted, more than anything, to have what they had. Was that so hard to ask for? 

The bell above the glassed door rang as it opened, signaling the arrival of a customer. When she looked, up, she realized it was the very person she had hoped would walk in. Jack, seeing her, waved and went up to the counter, sitting by the stools.

“Merida.” He said slyly, grinning. He didn't look like he had much sleep.

“Jack.” She replied.

“So...,” He drawled on, taping his fingers on the counter, nervously. “You said, we'd talk?”

“We’re doing that right now.” Merida replied, loving how playing hard to get made him so flustered. Smiling, she crouched down behind the counter, taking the Mocha Frapucino she had prepared earlier and placed it on the countertop. “We can talk while I'm on break.” 

“Oh, good. When's that?” He asked, impatiently. He didn't stay up all night, unable to sleep just so he'd wait more. He wanted to talk now, and he wanted to know more about her. As much as he could, so much in fact, that his ears bleed and his eyes strained to stay open. He was tired of running around in circles, as they countered each other while they bantered endlessly.

“Right now. After you.” She ushered as she pointed to a secluded booth. As they walked, Rapunzel and Eugene sniggered at the back, clearly enjoying themselves more that they should've.

\-----

“So,” Merida started to say, as she gave Rapunzel a rather vehemently violent stare, to get her to stop sniggering. “What is it that you wanted to talk about? Mind you, I'm only allotted fifteen minutes for my break. So, speak fast.”

“Right. I want to get to know you better. If you'd allow me, of course.” He spoke, a grin on his face. Merida noticed the bags under his eyes, and wondered, if he had trouble sleeping.

“Red hair, as you can tell.” She started, pointing at the bush on her head. “Freckles, more than I actually want.” She now pointed to her cheek. “Twenty five. Got straight A’s in every examination up till’ college. Dropped out, left parents because I felt like a rebellious teen at the time, and felt like, you know, I was living in their shadows and they wanted to decide my entire life.” She let out a sigh. “Sorry, I ranted there.” She apologized.

“You're cute when you rant. It really makes your freckles pop.” He said, sarcastically.

“Wow, thank you.” She reiterated his tone. “This is why I didn't want to talk to you in the first place.”

“Alright, lips are sealed.” He said as he pulled an imaginary zipper across his mouth, as though he was sealing it shut.

“Well, unzip it. I've told you enough if myself. Time to hear more about you, mystery man.”

“Me?” He asked, confused.

“Yes, **you**. I don't know anything about you.” 

“Name’s Jack, as you already know.” He started. “Thirty three, and I've been touring the world for the last five years.” He said.

“Traveling?” Merida asked, cautiously.

“In the army. Yes.” He smiled as he took a drink of his mocha frap.

“You're, in the army?” Merida asked, shocked. She hadn't even noticed.

“I'm on shore leave. I don't know when I'm going back.” He admitted. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. “Look, let's just leave that out of the way for now.” He sighed, not wanting to think about the time he'd have to go away again.

“Agreed.” She nodded. She didn't want to think about that either.

“You've met Hiccup and Bunnymund. They're my squad mates.” He informed her.

“You mean those two other guys you were with?” One of then drew well, she remembered. Rapunzel wouldn't shut up about it.

“None other.” 

“So...” She started to say. Unsure, where their conversation was leading. “Where do we go from here?” 

“We could always, just, hang out?” Jack suggested, finishing off his drink.

“What, as in dates?” She exclaimed a little bit louder than she wanted to. 

“If you want it to be.” He gave her a wink.

“No. Just, as friends. Fine?” 

“Fine by me.”

“Good. So, I guess...I'll see you tomorrow?” She asked, as she got up from the sofa.

“Tomorrow's good. Any activities planned?” He got up too, letting out his hand to shake hers.

She shook it, smiling. “We’ll see.”

\------

Hiccup could tell instantly, that Jack was acting strangely the moment he arrived in their quarters. If it wasn't for the cheery whistling, or the peculiar good mood he was in, that told him otherwise, he would've thought Jack was mentally deranged. 

“I talked to her.” He finally said, a grin spread across his face.

“I can tell it went well.” Hiccup sighed as he looked over to Bunnymund, who was already fast asleep. He wished he was asleep too.

“She got to know me, and I got to know her. **I**, think we might hang out tomorrow.” Jack was now ecstatic, his voice starting to become louder.

“Quiet, he's sleeping.” Hiccup shushed as he pointed to Bunnymund, happily snoring away. Truth be told, he just wanted to go to bed and ignore Jack. He was a horrible friend, he knew.

“Nothing can wake him up once he's asleep. Look,” Jack informed him as he walked over to where Bunnymund was sleeping and slapped him right across the face. However, he didn't even make a sound, as he turned over and continued sleeping. “This is why we don't have him on guard duty.” He concluded.

Hiccup sighed as he placed a hand on his face. “Alright, continue.” He said in defeat. He's not going to get much sleep now, he was sure.

\------

“So, how'd it go?” Rapunzel asked as she skipped to Merida’s side. 

“Fine, I guess. We talked that's all.” She said as she walked through the apartment’s door and plopped herself down on the couch, where, besides her, Eugene was busy scribbling something down on a piece of paper. She didn't even want to ask.

“Well?” Rapunzel asked as she sat down next to her.

“Well, what?” She replied confused.

“What did you guys talk about?” Merida shook her head as Rapunzel started to act giddy. 

“Nothing much. I found out he's in the army, that's for one and-” 

Eugene interrupted her before she could continue. “Wait, backtrack. He's what?” he asked, interested and intrigued. He placed the piece of paper on the side table. At the corner of her eye, she read the topic that he wrote, underlined with a dark marker pen three times. ’Sex positions’, it read. Merida shuddered and erased it from her memory.

“He's in the army. They're on shore leave now. He doesn't know when he's going to be called back.” Merida recited from memory. 

“So, you don't know when he'll just up and leave?” Eugene asked. It made sense of course, it was dangerous. Unstable. However, Merida had gone too deep now. She'd never resurface. It was then she realized, she really was in love with him. Against her better judgement.

“No, I don't.” Merida said as she nodded. Grabbing the floridly decorated pillow she was leaning against, she buried her face in it, and screamed at the top of her lungs. After a minute of awkward silence, she removed her face from the pillow, staring Rapunzel in the eyes. “I have no idea how I got myself into this.” She said, exasperatedly.

“Well!” Rapunzel exclaimed vehemently as she stood up, pulling Merida up with her. “You like him, don't you?” She smiled, earnestly. 

Merida knew she was right. At first, when they had first met both Jack and her, she found him disgusting, horrid. But now? If she didn't see him, she'd be valid. Totally and entirely devoid of life. She sighed as she looked up. “Yes,” she finally said. She was entirely stricken with him. She knew that. “I do.” She finished.

“Then, what's to be afraid of? Go grab the bull by its horns!” Rapunzel commanded as she plopped back down besides Eugene and took the piece of paper from him. Merida groaned inwardly. **That's**, where she drew the line. Making a half-assed excuse, ’tired from the excitement’ she had said, she made her way to her room. Laying down, in her dark room, staring at the ceiling, she hoped she would be able to sleep tonight. As she pondered, and wondered for the hundredth time if this was the right decision, she let the unanswered thoughts and the uncertainty lure her to sleep as she let dreams overtake her mind. Life, was such a funny thing.

\----

The days passed by, and for once, Merida wasn't alone. She didn't feel alone. She had Jack, who, at lunch, everyday at exactly one in the afternoon, would drop by the cafe with takeout and they'd eat when she was on her break. Then, he'd wait for her throughout the day, and walk her home back at night. For once, she had so sing to wake up to. For once, she'd spring up awake, and out of her bed, rushing to work just so she could spend it with him. Life, wasn't a bore now. No. Life was exciting, life was enticing. 

Despite all this, in spite of Merida and Jack getting closer and closer as each day went by, and the sun set and rose, they hadn't officially considered themselves a pair. Not yet, anyway. Merida wasn't even sure if they'd ever be. She wasn't sure. She would **never** be sure.

“Hey,” Jack had called out for Merida as he waved a hand in front of her. “You alright? You've been spaced out for a while now.” He said.

“Yeah, just...thinking.” She confessed as she grabbed another drink and placed it on the tray. She was thinking, in the most ’Merida’ way possible, how to show how much she loved him without any sort of physical interaction. Then, it hit her. There was something she could do, but he'd need to be there for it to work. “Are you going to be here throughout the day?” She asked, putting up the most innocent smile she could possibly make.

“Like I always do, my lady.” He said, as he tipped an imaginary hat. “Why?” He asked now, confused.

“You'll see. Stay back until closing time tonight, alright?” She said as she removed the tray from the counter. Jack, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why.

\-----

“So,” Jack had started to say, when the last few customers left the cafe, and Merida free of cleaning and chores. “What was it that you wanted me to stay for?” 

“**I’m**,” she said in a sing song voice. “going to bake you a pie.” She informed him as she opened the front door and ushered him out.

“You're kidding, right?” Jack, for the past month, was certain about one thing, in his short in-but-not-in-a-relationship status with her, she couldn't cook. Or bake. Yes, he was more than certain about that.

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, Jack.” She retorted sarcastically as they walked to her car, parked only a little ways down the street from where the cafe was located. 

“I'm serious. You're trying to bake me a pie? Do you want your apartment on fire?” He asked, with genuine concern in his voice. Merida just sighed.

“You'll see. I'm going to bake you the best pie ever. And you'll stuff your face with an apology.” She'd regret ever saying that later.

\-----

“**I**. **Give**. **Up**.” Merida sighed with a heavy defeat. She had, for the past two hours, tried to bake Jack a pie, but she knew that wasn't going to happen now. Jack knew that from the start, and he tried his best not to snigger.

“I bought take out.” He said as he plopped down three brown paper bags onto the table, which Eugene grabbed almost instantly. 

“Thank god, I'm starving.” He let out without thinking and was met by a furious stare from the red head who was still pouting. “No offense.” He directed at her, but the damage was done. How he thought it would've soften the blow he had just delivered in anyway, was beyond Rapunzel, who was now, more than glad to be eating. 

“I tried. I really tried.” Merida repeated, her eyes staring at the wall. Would've been such a big challenge to bake her friends some dinner? No, she didn't think so. Was it the biggest failure of her life thus far? Yes, she was certain. 

“It's alright. I mean, when it came out burnt the second time, burgers are great.” Eugene let out again, receiving another stare from a now, very pissed of Merida. Nudged at his side, he looked at his wife, who was busy eating. 

“You're making it worse.” She whispered with a hush. Her eyes drilling into his very soul. Eugene swallowed a gulp. 

“C'mon, Merida. Eat, you'll feel better.” Jack cooed as he handed her the paper bag. Merida fished around inside, producing a packet of fries and a burger, which had cheese oozing from its sides. 

“I just wanted to make something special for you guys.” She said with her mouth full, as she chores down on her burger like there was no tomorrow. She **did** like to binch eat when she was stress, that was for sure.

“It was the thought that counted.” Jack said as he winked at her.

“You, being so totally cool with this, is not ok.” She said sullenly.

“It's fine.” He put a hand on her shoulder, however this time, she didn't pull away. For reasons unknown, he liked that. He didn't remove his hand either.

“So...” Rapunzel said awkwardly. “Maybe, we should turn in early tonight?” She said as she finished the last of her burger. She nudged Eugene at his sides again and jerked her head to their bedroom door. 

“Why? It's only ten.” Eugene, who was entirely oblivious to what she was insinuating, continued eating.

Rapunzel sighed as she looked at him. “Don't you want to try out something on that **list** we made?” She emphasized.

“What list?” Eugene asked, still entirely unaware. 

“On the piece of **paper**, that you were writing on the **other** day?” She articulated.

“Oh! Right! Yeah, sure.” He nodded as he threw the remainder of his burger into the bag. “Lead the way.” He said, following behind her as they walked across the hall to their room.

A minute later, Jack, with a confused expression on his face, looked at Merida. “What was that about?" He asked.

“You **don't** want to know.” She told him, remembering the disgusting topic on the paper that she had glanced at when she had told them about Jack. It made her shudder. 

“Is it something disgusting?” Jack asked, disturbed.

“Yes. Just, don't ask.” She said laughing as she stood up. “Thanks for being here by the way.” She smiled at him.

“Well, I wasn't going to just leave you after two failed attempts, was I?” He said sarcastically as he got up too, and followed her to the sink, where she was cleaning up.

“Ugh, don't remind me.” She shook her head as she dumped the paper bags into the rubbish bin next to the kitchen’s counter. 

“You tried.” He said honestly. “That's what mattered.”

“What would've mattered was a nice pie. A nice, delicious, puffy pie. That'd make your face sore with an apology.” She sighed as she washed up the pot she used to fail with. 

“I'm not going to jump on you just because you suck at making any sort of edible food.” Jack said playfully with a grin plastered on his face.

“Jump on me?” She said teasingly as she dried her the pot with a cloth. 

“Figure of speech, Merida. Figure of speech.” 

“Thanks, by the way.” She said appreciatively. “It helped.”

“What helped?” He asked, unsure as to what she was trying to say.

“You being here. It helps.” She smiled, and, without thinking, planting a kiss on his cheek, lovingly. “You're not that much of a jerk. That's a plus.” But the kiss on his cheek lasted longer than she though it would have. Five minutes later, they were panting, trying to catch their breath. When she planted a kiss on his cheek, she wasn't planning a make out session. 

Narrowing her eyes on the wooden planks, she bit on her lips, which she did when she was nervous. Unsure. “So...” She had started to say.

“That was unexpected.” Jack finished for her.

“Yep.” She replied awkwardly.

“So...” He drawled. “What're we going to do now?” 

“I- I don't know.” She admitted. 

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked, sadly. His eyes were fixed on the door, which led outside. He didn't want to leave.

“No, I don't.” She said, as she placed her lips on his. Which resulted in more than a widening of his eyes in shock. “Stay.” She said after their lips parted. “Stay, with me.” She was more than sure now.

He didn't hesitate. He never did.

\-----

The blaring of the alarm clock going off woke Merida up, but she didn't have to turn it off this time. Jack did it for her. As she got up to make breakfast, (which was obviously just ceral and milk) she quickly put on her clothes, as she was naked. For the first time, with someone she loved. With someone, she cared about. She couldn't make it known how much that meant to her. She finally found what she was waiting for. The other half to paint the canvas called life, both with their own unique paintbrush to paint with. Both, with their own distinct personality.

Jack awoke, a half hour later. It was to his surprise, when he received an unexpected phone call. One, that he didn't want to answer.

\-----

After being tired of waiting for Jack to drag himself out of bed for so long, she stalked back into their bedroom, where he was talking to someone on his phone. She didn't know who, but by the sound of their conversation, it couldn't be good. Not at all.

“Yes?” He inquired into the phone, he motioned to Merida with his hand as he did, to halt whatever questions she had until later. “No sir, that won't be a problem.” He looked at his wristwatch as he did. “Now?” He asked, saddened. “No sir, I'm not questioning your authority.” He sighed. “Yes sir, I'll be there right now.” He shoved the phone into his pocket violently.

“Who was that?” Merida asked, but she already knew the answer. She just needed to make sure. She didn't want to hear it either. But she needed to know, she needed to hear it straight from his lips. She knew he'd have to leave soon, and really, she knew his shore leave wouldn't be that long. She wanted to spend her entire life with her now, and she was sure he did too. She finally found the one, and to think that he'd leave? Right before she was willing to make the commitment? Devastating. Hurting. 

“My superior.” He exhaled louder than he should've. “He wants me back. Now.” He walked up to her. Placing a tender hand on his cheek, he leaned in for a kiss, but she pulled back before he could.

“What, why?” She asked, hurt. Sorrowful.

“They're redeploying us.” He informed her, not looking. “They want me back in five. I can't stay for breakfast.” He said, not looking at her. Grabbing his jacket from the coat hanger, he stopped by the door that led outside from the room. Distraught, he looked forlornly at her, expecting some sort of response.

"You can't just leave." She said dead panned, not looking at him. She didn't know what to do, and, in all honesty, didn't know why. She couldn't stop him, and even of he didn't want to go, to leave, he'd still have to go. He was given an order, after all.

"I have to." He replied her, with only one single emotion apparent in his wavering voice. Sadness. 

"You can't just **leave** when we-" she stopped, stifling a sob. It was more like a wheeze, as though she was gasping for air. "When we finally took the next step." She finished off.

"I'll be coming back. And I'll stay, for good. I'm sure." He tried comforting her (but really, it was also for himself. Very much himself) as he lay a tender hand on her chin, moving her head up to meet his. With one kiss, all her anger, her confusion all the emotions that hurt and made her happy like a mixed up batter, melted away. If she really did love him, and she knew she did, she could wait. She, for some reason, also knew that he'd wait, that he'd come back to her. If that was the case, then, it couldn't really be that bad could it?

"I'll write to you." He told her as he gave her another kiss. "I'll make sure of it." With that, he left. Merida didn't see him again for another six months. Everyday, was a battle of its own. Everyday, was a battle.

\------

"Merida?" Rapunzel had asked cautiously when she first entered the kitchen, and was greeted with a crying Merida, sitting alone, eating cereal with cold milk. 

"He left." She said, without looking up in fear that shed break out into tears again. 

"That son of a-" Eugene said behind her, but was stopped by Merida, who raised a hand.

"No, no it wasn't like that." She said, waving it off both literally and figuratively. "He was called back. He's being redeployed. His shore leave is over." She informed them.

"Oh." That was the only exchange they had together that day. Not another word was spoken.

\------

Three months had passed since Jack was called back, and Merida was starting to feel gloomier than ever. The clouds above her head, now constantly darkened and heavy. It wasn't only because she didn't really have anything else to do before **and** after work, but seeing Rapunzel and Eugene together day after day, and be reminded of what she had was distressing. She still hung out with them though, because if she didn't, who else would she talk to? No one. It was a very definitive answer.

The weather outside the cafe, was bright, sunny and wonderful for a day out. But she wasn't in the mood. Truthfully, ever since he left, she was never in the mood. Why bask in sunlight, when she could brood in the dark? That was just her opinion though. Rapunzel did everything in her power to make her step outside.

"Want to come with us?" Rapunzel had asked her, one particularly sunny day, when the cafe was closed for summer, and they had the time off.

"It's alright, Punzel. I'd rather just stay indoors today." She told her.

"C'mon, you can't just stay inside all the time." Rapunzel said as she opened the door. 

"It's fine." That was all it took for her to leave Merida alone. Somehow, she wished she didn't.

\-------

The letters were becoming more and more infrequent as time went by. Before, they'd exchange letters every week or so. Then, after a month, she'd only receive a reply every fortnight. Now? Almost, nothing at all. Jack had written to her about their camp, or how Afghanistan was like. "Sandy and hot", was his description. 

Now, however? Not even a letter. Not even a word. Merida was worried, troubled. It wasn't like him to just stop writing all of a sudden, she was more than sure about that. If he really did stop, so abruptly like this, then, she was sure he was in trouble. She didn't like that train of thought, but for some irritating reason, she couldn't shake it off. So she lay there, in her bed as she looked up at the ceiling, thinking. Pondering. Wondering. If she'd ever see him again. She hoped so. She still owed him a pie. 

\------

Two months passed by without any sort of communication between the pair. Merida, was obviously getting worried. Being kept in the dark wasn't a nice thing to experience. She made up plenty of reasons for the emptiness however. "Maybe he just ran out of paper, y'know?" She replied when Rapunzel had asked if she had read anything from him lately.

"Merida." Rapunzel said, eyes narrowing, eyebrows arching. 

"I know, it's a stupid reason. I know. I just need some sort of false hope right now." Merida said as she stared down at her book. The words were turning and spiraling out of control. She couldn't read ring now, she wasn't in the mood. She also, couldn't concentrate.

"He'll be back. He told you this tour was only for six months, didn't he?" Rapunzel recalled. "Then he'd be back next month." She sighed when she didn't receive an answer. 

After a moment of silence, she spoke up (much to Rapunzel's surprise). "Yeah, next month." She repeated reassuringly to herself. "Next month."

\------

Next month flew by faster then she had ever anticipated. It was winter now, and it was cold out. Freezing. So freezing, in fact, that Merida swore she'd turn into a Popsicle if she didn't walk into the cafe a second earlier. She did.

"It's freezing out there." She had exclaimed. Walking over to the counter, Rapunzel handed her a warm drink, which, Merida instantly recognized as hot cocoa. 

"Stay inside today." Rapunzel advised. 

"You don't have to tell me that twice." Merida nodded as she took another sip, feeling her insides warm up. 

"Heard anything from him yet?" Rapunzel asked, unsure if she should have. Deciding that it was just concern, Merida answered her.

"No." She sighed heavily. "Not yet." She finished.

"Well, I'm sure he'll walk right through-" Rapunzel had started to say, but stopped mid-sentence at the sight of Jack walking inside. His hands, fit snugly inside his pocket. She smiled, and looked at her friend, who, now, had her mouth open. 

"It's cold." He had said, but he didn't get the chance to say anything more, as Merida ran up to him and placed her lips on his. She didn't let to of him ether.

"Merida?" He asked, confused. 

"I missed you." She admitted as she hugged him tighter. "You idiot, I missed you."

"I know." He sighed contentedly.

"Why didn't you write to me?" She asked, hurt.

"We were figured out. We had to move camp, and, I didn't bring any paper with me. I also, couldn't write to anyone. We feared they could've intercepted any sir for letters we sent out." He informed her, as he kissed her head lovingly.

"Don't leave me again." She told him.

All he replied was simply; "Never again."

That was the only answer she needed.


End file.
